This invention is directed to electronic test apparatus. It is more specifically directed to testing apparatus which is adaptable to testing different types or configurations of electronic elements such as printed circuit boards.
An electrical test apparatus is preferably flexible in the variety of electrical components or circuitry which can be tested. Employing the concepts of computer control with an adaptable fixture which accepts the devices or circuitry to be tested permits a variety of tests to be controlled based upon the element or circuit to be tested. However, problems exist in that the computer may be programmed to test a particular circuit when a different circuit is physically inserted into the test fixture. This may either injure the test fixture, the circuitry, or both. As a minimum, incorrect test data will be generated. Thus, there exists a need for improved techniques utilized to verify that correct elements or circuitry have been physically inserted for testing which correspond to the test requested to be initiated by the user.